Dolph-Out (Main Universe)
Cetancodontamrpha Sebastian Dolph-Out '(community known as "'Dolph-Out") is a Blue-Collar Dolphsaurus Criminal who is considered The World Most Dangerous Male. He was made infamous after being caught stealing from Mayor Mayor's private vault where he had a photo of him looking Very Odd. His main jobs in the week days his managing his Pimping Business, but he also has a weekend job has a hired burglar, witch a standard house breaking cost B2,400 (£700.51). He's also known to do small Super-Villain Jobs like fighting Hero's on rare occasions. For a small moment of his life he worked in the team The Gremlin Production Facility 'a covert underground factory run by 'Fowlers. Biography Early Life Cetancodontamrpha Sebastian Dolph-Out '''was born on 8th of August 1988 in the Sea. GranSon to '''Scolopendromorpha Eastbourne Dolph-Out. First Crime Dolph-Out's first offence is terrible to the mind of your average citizen but to him is actually quite taim, the murder of a defenseless homeless man. When asked about it years later he said the reason he did it was out of "Pure Boredom." He had stabbed the poor man with a selfmade Handy Little Knife in the gut splicing his kidneys and devouring his intestines. He was arrested five days Later and was sent to Daranciru Penitentiary Prisons for life. However he was released after "not enough evidence" was spoken out by his lawyers. Working as part of the Gremlin Production Facility Edit Later, Dolph-Out '''found himself working at the Gremlin Production Facility, a covert underground factory run by '''Fowlers (Fowlers are a species of non directional skin folk who love nothing more than to discover information that is considered to be the most secret in the Universe, then sell that information to themselves for sexual gratification.) Here Dolph-Out worked alongside people like the Father Father, the God''' But-Lover''' and the Party Pooper Codename:FireSad. They were tasked by the Fowlers to uncover Angle-Chan’s backstory. Upon capturing Angle-Chan, they subjected him to ‘'The Sons of Torture'’. Three naughty boys who could deduce a person’s least favourite things, and implement them into their torture methods. After sucking Angle-Chan off whilst playing The Avengers theme non stop for six months, they realised that his willpower was too strong, and he wouldn’t give up the information under any circumstances. With no other options, and desperate to maintain their 100% success rate, they freed Angle-Chan and burnt down the The Gremlin Production Facility HQ with the Fowlers locked in the 900th storey bathroom. The Famous Photo Dolph-Out was hired by BOSS to break into Mayor Mayor's private vault. Believing it to continuing the meaning of life, so Dolph-Out went in disguised as a journalist to the Mayor's office, before hiding in a air-vent for all of 12 hours. When the moment arrived, he slowly made his way to the vault and used an ancient unlocking technique to open the vaults door. But suddenly, when the door was ajar Mayor Mayor and many photographers walking in, catching Dolph-Out red handed. Just nanoseconds before a Photographer could take a picture, Dolph-Out turned to quick, giving him a stiff neck, he also suffered from a sudden case of a twitch on the arm. The Outcome of this is the infamous photo, where it looks like The World Most Dangerous Male 'is thumbing up to the camera awkwardly. Later he was sent to 'The Prison for the Legally Stupid, but was released soon after on bail by BOSS. Powers and Abilities Powers * Ancient Dolphsaurus Sight - Can see in the dark, as if it's day time! * Dolphsaurus Lungs - Can breath underwater. Anti-Powers * (Information needed) Abilities * Great Pimp - Owns over 20 brothels. * Great Burglary Skills - Can break into almost any building. * Ruthlessness - Can kill without hesitation. Disabilities * Dyslexia - Has trouble reading and writing. * Autistic - Has trouble socialising with "normal" people. Relationships Family * Father - Biological Ancestor * Scolopendromorpha Eastbourne Dolph-Out''' '- Grandmother Allies * BOSS The Gremlin Production Facility * The Buttlover * Codename:FireSad * The Sons of Torture Enemies * The Flamboyent Pedo * The Human * E-Dam * Moziz/Steve * Mr. Mister * Mr Lübadügü * Angle-Chan Equipment Weapons * '''Dolph-Out's Handy Little Knife' - a small blade he made himself for his first crime is a modified plastic bright pink knife from a childs pretend cooking set, he has since lost it. * Ninja Stars - 17 ''shuriken ''that where handed down to him by his sensei. * Platinum Made Crow Bars - a first grade Bar he uses to brake doors. * Lock Pick - a device used to unlock locked locks. * AK-47 - A Gun. Vehicles * Pussy Wagon - A child size car used to pick up his gran for shopping. * The Dolph-Out Mobile - A Campavan he uses for his pimp business. * The Unnameable Named - A Car used for burglary. Facilities Base * The Darkest Parts of the Ocean - His made based of operation. * Lovely Ocean of the Elderly - His secret Base to Hide his best Drugs and whores. It also acts as a nurseing home for his Granma. * Over 20 Brothels - Prisons * 'Daranciru Penitentiary Prisons '- The First prison he was sent to. It's has a reputation for its desk death tournaments and girly skipping rope challenges, both of which Dolph-Out was good at. * 'The Prison for the Legally Stupid '- the Prison Dolph-Out went to after the infamous Photo. Appearances In chronological order: * (Information needed) Trivia * He has stolen over £700.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 worth of stuff. * In a Statement for the A.C.T.V News he quoted "I'v been more addicted to crime, crack and pussy than anyone in the past, present or future." * His favorite song is "The sound of the ocean" from them cheap albums you can get for a £1 at one of them hippy corner shops. * Thought he as never even tried Dolphsaurus meat, he considered himself a cannibal. This may be because he doesn't understand the meaning of the word as he as had no education. Behind the scenes * The character was created by: Adam Boyes * He was made as a idea for Adams college work to have a cereal advert mascot. Ultimately Tomwardo won the Mascot role. However Adam like the character so much he developed a backstory. Category:Characters Created By Adam Boyes Category:The Gremlin Production Facility